


i need somebody with an (almost) human touch

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Spice Girls - Freeform, jaith - Freeform, james dancing, james is embarrassed, james is late, james likes the spice girls, james uses a pet name, keith is confused, shiro is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: mandatory meeting is afoot, but where is james?





	i need somebody with an (almost) human touch

The paladins of Voltron were in their seats with their hands neatly folded on the table in front of them, waiting patiently for the meeting to begin. 

The other Garrison staff were sitting as well, setting up their computers and getting their notebooks out. The MFE pilots were in their rightful position on the sidelines, in a straight line.

It looked empty. Something was missing. Keith was sitting at his seat looking at the MFE pilots. Their backs were straightened, their hands respectfully behind their backs, and their eyes focused straight ahead of them with their chin slightly upwards. James was missing.

Shiro was getting impatient.

”Keith, where’s James?” He grumbled unhappily. Normally, Shiro was a patient man, but he had a rough day today. Shiro told him how he spilled coffee on his pants that morning, how Curtis accidentally broke the toaster, making him unable to have a good breakfast, and how he stepped in Kosmo’s droppings when he took a stroll outside.

Everyone looked at him. Keith shrugged.

Shiro sighed, “Go find him, please.” The white haired man pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Keith nodded and got up from his seat and made his way to his room.

Keith did not expect to see James dancing to a  Spice Girls song. No. He expected to see James hurriedly putting on his uniform and fixing his hair, since he was a very punctual guy. Instead, James’ uniform coat was unbuttoned and hanging open, showing his white undershirt that was not tucked in, his belt lazily sagging from where they were being held by belt loops, and his pants unbuttoned. 

James’ was blasting his music from a speaker that Keith didn’t know they had. 

“Stop right now, thank you very much..” He lip synced as he put his hands in a stop motion then proceeded to jerk is hand back. Continuing to lip sync to the music, he shimmied to the front them back.

He put his hands on his shoulders as he lip synced, “I need somebody with a human touch.” He crossed his hands over the other, then pointed his fingers at ‘hey you’. To end it off, he moved in a running motion. 

It was a sight to see, really. Keith wished he would’ve recorded it and possibly use it as blackmail. It was endearing to see James let himself loose with music. James started to tuck his shirt in when Keith knocked on the wall to get his attention.

James flinched and looked at him and his cheeks began to flood with pink. Keith chuckled softly.

”They’re waiting for you.” Keith said as he leaned against the wall. James’ eyes widened almost comically.

”Shit! The meeting!” Keith nodded. “I lost track of time!” James began to frantically button his pants, tighten his belt, and button his uniform as well. 

Keith turned off the music while James was running into the bathroom and quickly brushing his teeth with such vigor that Keith was sure his teeth were begging for mercy. His toothbrush was dangling between his lips as he fixed his hair and sprayed light cologne on himself. 

It was tragic. 

“Can’t believe Mr. so called ‘Golden Boy’, and MFE pilot leader is late to a meeting.” Keith sighed in fake distress as James spat the toothpaste from his mouth and rinsed it with mouthwash.

James groaned, “You’re an asshole.” 

“Thank you. Learned from the best.” Keith replied, referring to that one time James said something that led Keith into punching his beautiful jaw.

”I thought we agreed to not talk about that.” James mumbled as he patted his mouth dry with his hand towel.

”Last time, I promise.” Keith held up his pinky. James walked back to him and took it. 

“Give me a kiss. This day is already terrible, I don’t need Shirogane yelling at me. Something nice is acceptable at this time.” James sighed, staring into Keith’s eyes.

”What’s the magic word?” 

“Please.” 

James can feel his face and the back of his neck burning from embarrassment, but all of that melted away once Keith connected his lips with his.

”Now let’s go create a plan to kick ass, baby.” James said excitedly and headed out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think james is a spice girls fan and the ending is shitty ik


End file.
